Ritmo del Tan Tan
by Meems Asakura
Summary: Él y ella, Escuche esta canción a las 7 de la mañana mientras esperaba a una amiga que me llevaba a la universidad. No pude olvidar la tentación y fue realmente lindo hacerlo. Dedicado a la Xan y a la Javi :D


**Summary: **Él y ella, Escuche esta canción a las 7 de la mañana mientras esperaba a una amiga que me llevaba a la universidad. No pude olvidar la tentación y fue realmente lindo hacerlo.

**Advertencia**: Este Fanfic no tiene relación con ningún país existente, armada u otra cosa. No está hecho con fines de lucro, sólo sacar a relucir mi retorcida mente. Este manga y anime no me pertenece, ni si quiera la luz con que funciona mi computador, que lo pagan mis papás en las mensualidades de la Universidad.

Dedicado a Xan y a la Javi

RITMO DEL TAN TAN

Capítulo Único

By Meems Asakura

_Ella es de La Habana, el de Nueva York_

_Ella baila Tropicana, a él le gusta el rock_

_Ella vende besos en un burdel_

_Mientras el se gradúa en U.C.L.A._

- Ya… Chiel, Por favor ¿Cuándo jugarás con Onii-san? – Dijo un rubio, su cabello largo y su barba descuidada lo hacía ver irresistible para todas las mujeres, excepto para ella. Simplemente es una trabajadora para él, una buena bailarina con buen cuerpo.

- Por favor Francis-sama, hoy no. Aparte con la banda estamos pensando viajar para poder reunir dinero – La jovencita se arreglaba el cabello largo, sus ondas caían suavemente por su espalda hasta llegar a ese infierno rojo llamado vestido.

- Está bien…está bien, cualquier cosa estaré en la barra. Hay un inglés que me atrae bastante – El mayor se fue con una sonrisa en su cara.

_Ella es medio Marxista, el es Republicano_

_Ella quiere ser artista, el odia a los Cubanos_

_El cree en la Estatua de la Libertad_

_Y ella en su vieja Habana de la Soledad_

- Matthew Williams – Decía una señora en el podio, el joven más comprometedor del grupo se estaba graduando, sus padres y su hermano estaba en el público y todos aplaudían con fuerza y vigor al joven más inteligente que se había graduado en Harvard.

Al bajar del podio, una gran cantidad de abrazos llegaron al jovencito tranquilo. Lo que más le gusto fue sentir el abrazo de su hermano gemelo.

- ¡Qué bueno que te graduaste hermano! – Matthew miraba a sus padres, su hermano y su título, realmente se lo merecía. Había estado sin parar de estudiar por más de cinco años.

- Al… ahora te necesito. ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! – Dijo feliz el rubio mientras en la cara de su hermano aparecía una gran sonrisa.

- Estaba esperando que dijeras eso Matt, ven vamos a casa. Las chicas más lindas de la universidad y de la preparatoria te están esperando –

Al llegar a su casa, todos estaban disfrutando la fiesta. Todos los chicos lo saludaban y las jovencitas intentaban ligar con él. Pero se sentía mal, eso para él no era disfrutar, prefería conocer.

- Y Matt ¿Qué harás ahora? – Le preguntaba una jovencita de cabello negro, era de ascendencia taiwanesa, una de las pocas chicas que había hablado con él cuando en su vida solo significaban los números.

- No lo sé Chise… es realmente confuso para mí. Me gustaría conocer un poco el Caribe –

- Me dijeron que Cuba es bastante lindo –

- No por favor, no me gustan los lugares comunistas, cualquier cosa menos eso –

_El ha comido hamburguesas_

_Ella moros con cristianos_

- Ven hermano, están listas las hamburguesas – Dijo el hermano gemelo de Matthew

- Está bien, permiso Chise – Se disculpó él

- No te preocupes – La taiwanesa veía como el jovencito desaparecía. Realmente era un buen amigo.

_Él, el champagne con sus fresas_

_Ella un mojito Cubano_

- Chiel… estuviste maravillosa en el escenario – Dijo el francés mientras tomaba Champagne - ¿Quieres Champagne?

- No… prefiero un mojito – La morena estaba feliz, habían dado el victo bueno para su gira hacia México, podría ganar dinero y así se lo daría a su madre.

_Ella se fue de gira a Yucatán_

_Y el de vacaciones al mismo lugar_

- ¿De verdad a México? – Preguntaba Alfred mientras veía como su hermano terminaba las maletas.

- Sí, me gusta el calor y todo eso y así podré disfrutar el dinero que gane en todos estos años – Matthew cerraba la maleta, debía estar en un hora en el aeropuerto y estaba listo.

- Que bien… bueno yo me tendré que quedar aquí de fiesta en fiesta – Alfred miraba hacia el horizonte.

- No te preocupes… te traeré cosas turísticas – Conocía muy bien a su hermano y con un llavero era totalmente feliz.

- Matt...tú sabes que yo te quiero tanto – Alfred abrazó a su hermano gemelo, realmente se iba a sentir extraño sin Matt en la casa.

- Sí, sí… apúrate. Ya me tengo que ir al aeropuerto.

_Mulata hasta los pies, el rubio como el sol_

_Ella no habla Ingles y el menos Español_

- Chiel… ¡Cuídate mucho! – Gritaba el francés al ver como la banda y la bailarina se iban hacia México hubiera ido, pero su restaurant no esperaría para ganar dinero y perder clientes.

- No se preocupe Francis-sama. Le voy a traer recuerdos de allá – Gritó la jovencita mientras entraba a policía internacional.

_El fue a tomar un trago sin sospechar_

_Que iba a encontrar el amor en aquel lugar_

Matthew al entrar al resort se impresionó. Realmente eso era lo que buscaba, algo de respiro tras su gran cantidad de estudios y trabajos.

- Welcome to Yucatán Sir. Come with me, I give you to your room – Dijo mexicano al entrar el jovencito, realmente ahora se sentía en casa.

- Thanks a lot – Matthew espero a que llevaran su maleta a su habitación, al llegar se cambio de ropa y decidió ir al bar. Le habían dicho que un gran show encontraría allí que estaba de gira.

_Lo que las ideologías dividen al hombre_

_El amor con sus hilos los une en su nombre_

Al entrar Matthew pidió un Champagne y comenzó a ver el espectáculo que tenía una hermosa bailarina. La música tropical comenzaba a entrar por su sangre y la belleza de ella lo iba impresionando cada vez más.

- Hola… bueno ahora queremos pedirle que esto se transforme en una pista de baile Chico' – El cantante de la banda miraba al rubio solo y le hizo una seña a la bailarina, esta sin más se dirigió hacia él pidiéndole que bailara con él.

_Ella mueve su cintura al ritmo de un tan tan_

_Y él se va divorciando del Tío Sam_

_El se refugia en su piel... la quiere para el_

_Y ella se va olvidando de Fidel_

_Que sabían Lenin y Lincoln del amor_

_Que saben Fidel y Clinton del amor_

La pareja baila animosamente en la pista de baile, el fuego de la pasión bailaba por sus cuerpos y sus caderas estaban cada vez más cercanas. Sus movimientos candentes y sus miradas profundas hacían estragos en sus corazones. El era de buen porte, rubio y de piel tersa y blanca. Ella totalmente morena, estaba totalmente anonadada por la belleza y la destreza de él.

_Ella se sienta en su mesa, el tiembla de la emoción_

Al terminar la canción se sentaron juntos. Matthew estaba que explotaba de la emoción, se miraban y los tragos llegaron. Mojito y Champagne para cada uno.

- Hello I'm Matthew – Dijo el rubio mientras hablaba lentamente para que ella le pudiera entender.

- Hola Matthew… soy Chiel. Pero no hablo inglés – La morena estaba anonadada por lo tierno y hermoso que era su compañero de mesa.

- Don't worry. I know a litlle bit, just speak slow –

_Ella se llama Teresa y él se llama John_

_Ella dice hola chico, el contesta hello_

_A ella no le para el pico, el dice speak slow_

La pareja de jóvenes estaba totalmente feliz, en su intento de conversar, el español dominaba y la africana se reía al ver como su compañero intentaba hablar español con ese acento especial que tenían los gringos en ese tipo de situaciones.

_El se guardo su bandera, ella olvido los conflictos_

_El encontró la manera de que el amor salga invicto_

_La tomo de la mano y se la llevo_

_El Yanqui de la Cubana se enamoro_

- Come with me – Matthew luego de mucho conversar se había dado cuenta, estaba totalmente enamorado de ella. Llegaron a la playa y busco una flor y se la dio, recibiendo un sonrojo por parte de ella.

- Gracias Matt – La jovencita miraba al rubio y logró entender que realmente era perfecto. Estaba locamente enamorada de él.

_Lo que las ideologías dividen al hombre_

_El amor con sus hilos los une en su nombre_

La morena en todo el inglés que sabía había algo que nunca olvidaría y era esas tres palabras que decían mucho en tan poco. Lo miró, miro la flor y miro el agua tibia que estaba bajo sus pies.

- I Love you – Dijo ella mirando a Matthew con sus ojos brillando de amor.

El joven estaba sumamente feliz, ella sentía exactamente igual que él, jamás sabría si encontraría otra mujer tan perfecta como ella y le respondió tal cual como ella lo había hecho.

- Yo amo también – Dijo Matthew con su acento mirando expectante a la jovencita y ella se abalanzo hacia él.

_Ella mueve su cintura al ritmo de un tan tan_

_Y el se va divorciando del Tio Sam_

_El se refugia en su piel... la quiere para el_

_Y ella se va olvidando de Fidel_

_Que sabian Lenin y Lincoln del amor_

_Que saben Fidel y Clinton del amor_

Sus labios comenzaron a danzar en eso llamado amor. Estaban totalmente felices, se sentían completos y no querían siquiera separarse.

_Ahora viven en Paris_

_Buscaron tierra neutral_

_Ella logro ser actriz, el es un tipo normal_

_Caminan de la mano, calle Campos Eliseos_

_Como quien se burla del planeta y sus vicios_

El dinero de él y un amigo de ella hicieron capaz su relación que estaba en París, ella estaba estudiando y él seguía ganado dinero. Tenían toda la vida para poder ser felices juntos y nunca se separarían porque ellos había encontrado el amor bailando al ritmo del tan tan.


End file.
